1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display device, a video display method, and a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, higher image quality and greater functions are being achieved in the video display device such as television. The image quality of the video display device is determined by various parameters. Such parameters are often preset at the shipping stage of the video display device.
However, the adjusted and preset parameters are few compared to the entire parameter, and may not be set to realize the image desired by the user. Various types and programs are assumed for the video content displayed by the video display device, and the present parameter may not be suited to each video content.
The video display device is configured such that various parameters for determining the image quality can be adjusted, where each user can create the preferred image by changing the parameters.
Such setting of the image quality is often carried out by a manual setting panel etc. of the video display device. Therefore, the user uses the setting panel to adjust and set various parameters while looking at the transitioning screens.